eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd
For the article about the real life figure, see Edd Gould. '''Edd Gould' is one of the three main characters in Eddsworld, along side Tom and Matt. From 2004 to 2012, Edd was voiced by his real-life counterpart Edd Gould, until Tim Hautekiet took over the role after Gould passed away. To do this, they had to use a voice changer in Space Face. Personality Edd is shown to be fairly lazy, with a lot of his free time being spent sitting on a couch watching television. He is also very carefree, leading to moments of injuries, including jumping into a burning pool of Cola, nearly getting bit by Vampire Matt on numerous occasions in the short Matt Sucks, and generally putting himself into incredibly dangerous situations. He is shown to be overall kind, however, and willing to help his friends in need. Edd also has a very strong love for cola as in a flashback during the Eddisode Hammer & Fail, ''he had ordered 8 Kegs of Cola though his order was mixed up with his nemisis and sort of counterpart Eduardo`s order of Diet Coke and during the episode ''WTFuture ''he orders 2 gallons of Cola from the waitress in Bob's Diner. This shows he has a huge obsession with Coca Cola He may also have a minor obsession with broccoli, this is shown when he enters the elavator to hell in the Eddisode ''Hello Hell Hole ''and in the episode ''WTFuture ''when his future self attempted to enter his past self's home, using different access codes in different variations of saying ''open and when these attempts fail, he says "Broccoli?" just before Edd's garage opens and the others leave via the use of several odd sort of fairground cars. Edd Again is the only time we see his bedroom. It's briefly shown again in Zombeh Attack 3, when skeleton Tord visits him. His room (or his bed) is shown in a couple of comics. Characteristics Edd is usually recognized for wearing a green hoodie with a white shirt, marked "Smeg Head" (a quote from Red Dwarf) underneath. Edd has also been shown to have an uncontrollable love for Coca Cola and bacon throughout the series, to the point that it is motivation for most of his actions. (For instance, in Zombeh Nation, Matt was trapped in a mall full of Zombehs, and didn't agree to help him until he found out Matt has his emergency stash of Cola.) Edd's voice permanently changed in Space Face Part 2, after Matt shot him numerous times with a voice changer, which he ended up breaking soon after. Edd didn't talk in Space Face Part 2 until he was hit with the voice changer. He only gets called Edward by Zombie and Skeleton Tord. In Zombeh Attack, when Tord's turned into a zombie, Edd rushes to a cola vending machine instead of Tord. Alternative Forms Throughout the series, Edd has been seen in many different forms and disguises. Edds from Different Time Periods Future Edd For more info, see the Future Edd article. Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg also first appeared in WTFuture. They were all brought to the regular Edd's time period as backup for Future Edd but became extremely frightened by modern things and all went ballistic, making them run away in fear. Eddie Eddie is an Edd parody made by Ukinojoe. This is the U.S.A. version of Edd where he is obese, has a beard and cap, and is a stereotypical frat boy. He along with Tommie discuss dates and make fun of Mattie. List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Edd has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. Edd has the least amount of deaths, not including Paul and Hellucard, who've only died once. *Whacked with a sledgehammer wielded by Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 and the intro of Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by a helicopter - Zombeh Nation *Bitten by a zombeh - Zombeh Attack 3 (survived from death AS SHOWN on Youtube.com, meaning he and Tom may be immune to zombie bites) *His scalp cut off and brain falls out - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Accidentally killed by Tom with an unstable, as Tom calls it, a "Mega Stake Machine Gun". - Matt Sucks *Killed himself - This World of Edd *Drowned in his (and Tom's) house - Rock Bottom Gallery :To see this page's gallery, visit Edd/Gallery Trivia * Edd isn't a fan of Diet Coke, as revealed in "Hammer and Fail". * How Edd discovered his lucky can is portrayed as a poorly-drawn flashback in WTFuture, as seen above. * Edd has made serveral cameo appearances in other flash animations such as Hellbenders, Chaos Relay and more. * His first official appearance was Edd Again * Edd was one of the first characters to appear in Eddsworld and the first character to ever speak. * Edd's voice changed in Space Face (Part 2) due to his real life counterpart who has passed away, he has no longer his original voice ever again. Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Eddsworld